the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of Venom
Spider-Man: Birth of Venom is the introduction of Eddie Brock's Venom to Spider-Man, and the beginning of their long rivalry. Set on July 7th, 2015, in New York, the story also shows Peter Parker who adjusts to his new life of living alone, while also stopping the villain known as Sandman who escaped prison once again. Background Birth of Venom Moving Day The story picks up with Peter Parker moving into his first new apartment, friends and family like his Aunt May, Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, and his girlfriend Gwen Stacy pitch in helping him move his stuff into his new apartment. As everyone leaves after having a slice of pizza and soda, Peter's phone begins to play "Egyptian Reggae - Live" while he unpacks a few boxes, he then takes a break laying down but notices his mask and looks out the window and debates whether he should patrol..- The Answer is yes. Breaking out of the Raft The combined efforts of Electro and himself (Sandman) aided his escape, he was able to slip past the guards whilst in his sand form and returned to Manhattan and he searched for his daughter whilst escaping the authorities. Patrolling New York We return to Peter arriving at Joe's Pizza to grab pizza he ordered for whilst swinging through Manhattan, the manager there, Mr. Aziz, tells him that their delivery boy is already out to give him it and Spider-Man rushes outside meeting the pizza boy. The two talk while Peter eats his pizza and he even shares with the pizza boy, his name is Aaron Davis and he's not really a boy as he is older then Peter by a bit. They then exit off doing their own individual things, Peter being going to sit down and finish his large extra pepperoni pizza. Battle with the Sandman After finishing his pizza he gets an alert of a disturbance in Central Park, Sandman was caught by park rangers stalking his family and they engaged in combat. Peter leaps off and sits on his empty pizza box gliding over-top of Central Park looking for the Sandman. When he finds him he kicks the pizza-box through him then lands crouched, the two share some words before the battle truly begins. Venom Spider-Man distracts Sandman and then a group of park rangers shoot him with tranquilizers until he passes out, Spider-Man talks with the rangers while they wait for the police but something lurks in the trees. Spider-Man turns to look as he hears a noise and it jumps out. He at first ignores the jokes and whims of Spider-Man but then throws him back going for the unconscious Sandman to kill him, as he's become somewhat of a evil hero. Spider-Man quickly gets back up and defends Sandman fighting Venom, half of Venom's head fades revealing it's host, Eddie Brock Jr., he then says "We are Venom" and Spider-Man's suspicions are confirmed. After some time Venom leaves Spider-Man and Sandman saying he needs to be somewhere else, he then exits to go on a date with his current girlfriend Anne Weying. Spider-Man, while confused, then helps the rangers and returns Sandman to prison himself. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories Category:Sandman Stories Category:Prowler Stories Category:Electro Stories Category:Anne Weying Stories